Episode 8653 (3rd June 2015)
Plot Eileen finds Michael has spent the night asleep in one of the taxis. David blames Gail for messing up his Cafcass meeting. He reluctantly hands Max over to Callum and Sarah for a couple of days. He plans to look for Kylie and Nick offers to help him. Eileen lets Michael clean up at her house. Jenny is upset when Kevin packs Jack off to stay with Pam Hobsworth for the day. Rita comforts Sophie. Gail sees Michael leaving No.11 but he refuses to talk to her. Sophie tells Carla she blames her for Maddie's death. David can't get an answer at Gemma Winter's flat. Beth gets a call from school reporting that Craig keeps falling asleep during his revision classes. Sophie’s suspicions about Jenny reignite when she listens to Maddie's last voicemail message. Dev learns that Eileen and Adrian are dining at the Bistro. He eagerly suggests they make a foursome, keen to avoid a cosy table for two with Julie. Sophie confronts Jenny in front of Kevin but when Jenny goes on the defensive, Kevin asks Sophie to drop it. Gail finds Michael drinking in the Rovers having visited Gavin's grave. She lets slip that she went to his funeral. He blames her for him not having a final chance to say goodbye to his son. Beth quizzes Craig about his tiredness, insisting on taking him to the doctor. Adrian confides in Julie that he’s booked a surprise hotel stay for Eileen. Kevin tells Jenny that Jack's staying at Pam's for a couple of days. She frantically rings the estate agent in Hull and finds that the flat has gone. She demands they find her another. David goes back to Gemma's flat. She tells him she's not seen Kylie but once they have gone she tells a listening Kylie that she can't keep running away forever. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Medley House, Ecclestone Estate - Exterior and Gemma Winter's flat Notes *Amy James-Kelly is heard as Maddie Heath on Sophie Webster's mobile phone messages. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie tries to convince Kevin that Jenny is not the woman he thinks she is; Michael tells Eileen his marriage to Gail is over - but his wife is determined to win him back; and Beth gets a call from school about Craig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes